<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eating by Bogh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750101">Eating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh/pseuds/Bogh'>Bogh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transgender George [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Dysphoria, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bogh/pseuds/Bogh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows something is wrong and he is willing to help the boy despite his lack of knowledge.</p><p>trigger warning: eating disorder</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison &amp; John Lennon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Transgender George [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't want to offened anybody, especially family of The Beatles, it's just a way to copy with my thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul, John,  and George were sitting in the living space of John’s room. Pete of course had to be somewhere else and he couldn’t come. The three were left all to themselves, practising songs for their band. They were laughing, joking, playing and enjoying each other's company. </p><p>They were  in the middle of a song when Aunt Mimi came with a plate full of cookies.</p><p>“Oh sorry to disturb you, my dearies, but I baked you cookies.” She announced and placed the plate on the coffee table. ”I’m going to town now! So take care of the house John.”</p><p>“Of course, Mi!” John assured, his mouth was already full of cookies.</p><p>“Miss Lennon, you’re the best!” Paul complimented as he shoved cookies into his mouth. <br/>George only gave her a weak smile while she was leaving. </p><p>The other two were still eating cookies while the youngest was just hiding behind his guitar and playing some tune. </p><p>“You’re not eating?” Paul asked as he handed him a cookie.</p><p>“Oh, no. Sorry, I’m not hungry.” George smiled as he tucked his hair behind his ear. He still hasn’t cut his hair, he was too scared of how his family would react.</p><p>“Alright. You don’t know what you’re missing though…” Paul chuckled as he ate the cookie he was handing him. </p><p>John looked at George suspiciously but didn’t say anything. </p><p>When they finished eating, they played for an hour but then Paul had to go home to help Mike with homework.</p><p>“Alright lads, I’ll see you tomorrow. Can’t break my promises.” Paul said as he pulled his coat on.</p><p>“Aww look at you, being a good older brother.” John teased him, sticking out his tongue. </p><p>Paul only laughed at that and nodded at George as he left the house. </p><p>George now was left alone with John. He was never alone with him before, there always has been at least one person nearby. George felt kinda uncomfortable as he felt John’s eyes on him. </p><p>“Have you ate anything today?” John finally asked with calm in his voice.</p><p>“I’m not hungry…” The boy answered not daring to look up to meet his gaze with John.</p><p>“I’m not asking if you’re hungry, I want to know if you ate anything today.”</p><p>“Yes, I ate… food” George awkwardly responded.</p><p>“Food.” John nodded and hummed.</p><p>“Yes, food.” The younger added with a whisper. There was an awkward silence between the two for a minute.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” John finally asked. </p><p>George looked up at John confused by what he meant.<br/>“Do what?”</p><p>“Starving yourself.” </p><p>George froze. How did he know? George was looking at John, pretending that he didn’t know what he meant. </p><p>John stood up and moved to sit next to George.</p><p>“You know it’s not good for you, right?” John said and George could hear a note of gentleness in his voice. </p><p>The boy hesitated for a moment.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand…” He whispered as he returned his gaze to his guitar.</p><p>“You would be surprised.” John said as he leaned against the sofa. <br/>George looked at him as he thought what he meant. </p><p>“I starved myself too.” John explained and breathed out deeply. ”Not my proudest achievement.” </p><p>George not knowing what to say, hummed. It was so awkward. He really needed to vent to someone but he didn’t thought John would ever understand how it is to be in a body that doesn’t match your inner self.  <br/>As he looked at him, John just smiled warmingly. It was weird, John never was so gentle and kind towards… well, anybody. </p><p>“I don’t know, it’s just weird…” George finally spoke, leaning against the sofa as well. </p><p>John didn’t speak, like he was waiting for George to say something more. </p><p>After a long pause, George continued. <br/>“It’s just… It’s hard being in a body you don’t like.”</p><p>John was looking at the boy next to him, hugging the guitar close to his chest like he wanted to hide behind it. </p><p>George didn’t even bother to look at John. He focused his gaze at his fingers, nervously playing with them.</p><p>“It’s especially hard when you don’t like certain parts of your body.” He said as he exhaled deeply again.”You hate them but you know they look like that because your body is built like that.” </p><p>Now John had to frown. As much as he understood hating your body, he didn’t really know what George meant by saying that. <br/>What parts of his body he didn’t like? And what he meant by saying that they look like that because of the way the body is built? He didn’t understand but he wanted to cheer up the lad either way.</p><p>“You don’t have to punish your whole body just because of those parts.” He paused for a moment. <br/>“Y’know, I always exercise those certain parts extra to make them burn the fat.” He said and got really confused when George started to giggle. </p><p>“What?” John asked confused but smiled seeing the boy laughing. “What did I say?” </p><p>George only started to giggle harder, and after a while he started to laugh. John started to giggle too, not knowing what he said that was so funny. </p><p>After a while George calmed down but he still giggled softly. </p><p>John didn’t dare to say anything, he didn’t want to George burst into laughter again. </p><p>As the younger wiped away his tears of joy,  he spoke.<br/>“I don’t- I don’t think you can exercise with your tits.” </p><p>Now they both burst into laughter. </p><p>“Imagine lifting weights with your tits.” John said between the laughs and George was hardly breathing.</p><p>“Imagine doing push ups with your tits.” Now George joked as he burst into laughter again.</p><p>“Don’t whine so much! If it hurts, it’s good! No pain, no gain!” Now John was imitating the voice of a coach. </p><p>They laughed together for some time. When they calmed down, they laid down again against the sofa  and looked up at the ceiling. </p><p>Comfortable silence raised between them, they were relaxed and felt more close to each other. <br/>No one dared to break the silence, it was nice staying like that. <br/>But there was still an issue they couldn’t leave. John finally broke the silence.</p><p>“You know we will always support you, right?” <br/>George hummned at that.<br/>“And even if we don’t really understand your thoughts, we’ll always be here to help, you know that… Right?”</p><p>George smiled and looked at John. “Thank you for reminding me of that.”</p><p>John smiled too. “And I can reassure you, when you bind your chest, it’s completely flat.” </p><p>The younger smiled as he placed his hand on his chest. “I can still fell them though…”</p><p>“We’ll take care of that soon.” John smiled as he hugged the boy to his own chest. “Nothing will stop us when we’re together.” </p><p>“Thanks…” George smiled.</p><p>People around George always supported them. Even when if he felt really uncomfortable with himself, his friends always cheered him up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>